Teeth Ache
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Yang gets her wisdom teeth removed, and Blake is left to care for her


Yang is on Blake's bed, her legs sticking upright in the air, while her upper body and arms hang off of the edge of the bed. She is smiling and laughing to herself. Blake sits on Weiss' bed, keeping a close eye on her partner. Yang turns her gaze to Blake, her smiling widen when she looks at Blake. She starts to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at now?" Blake asks.

"You." Yang answers through her chuckling.

"Oh? Why do I make you laugh?"

"You are giving me a funny face."

Blake rolls her eyes as Yang chuckles even more. The blonde is off her rocker on painkillers and from the effects of anesthesia. She had to get all four of her wisdom teeth removed. Blake took her to get them removed, and brought her back to the dorm room. On the ride home, Yang was all loopy. She still is now.

Yang flips over to her stomach. She is about to put her finger in her mouth, when Blake stands up, and grabs her arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" Blake says, pulling Yang's arm away from her mouth.

"Changing gauze pads. Don't I have to do that?" Yang asks.

"Yes. Yes you do. Good girl for remembering, but with you all loopy, you might end up doing damage. Let me, okay? Soon as you are more coherent enough to do so, let me."

"Okay mama cat."

"Stop your talking now and open up."

Yang opens her mouth. Blake carefully takes out the bloodied gauze pads from her partner's mouth. When all of them are removed, she puts in fresh, clean ones. When she is done putting in the last gauze pad, she pulls her hand back out. Yang closes her mouth. Blake discards the old gauze pads.

"_BLLLAAAAKKKKEEE!"_ Yang whines.

"What is it Yang?"

"I'm _hungry."_

Blake walks over to the table. Sitting on top of it, are some protein drinks. Yang hates them with a passion, but it is the only thing in the room right now Yang can have. She grabs one of them, shakes it, and pours it into a cup. She walks over to Yang, who is now sitting upright in the bed.

"Here, I know you hate this drink, but it's all that we have right now. Ruby and Weiss will get more later." Blake informs.

Yang takes the cup from Blake. She sniffs it, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Do I have to drink this?" Yang complains.

"Yes, you do. You need to keep up your energy. This is the only way to do so till you are able to eat solid foods again. Drink it."

"No."

"You are the one who says that she was hungry. This is all you are going to get, now drink!"

"_NO!"_

"God you are acting like a five year old." Blake mumbles under her breath "If you drink it, I'll give you a kiss. How does that sound?"

Yang pouts. She looks back and forth between the cup in her hands, and Blake. She thinks about whether or not she should drink the drink in her hands. She hates the taste and smell of it.

"Come on Yang. You don't have to drink all of it, just some." Blake says.

Yang looks back down at the cup. She growls slightly, before taking a sip of the drink. She gags as it goes down her throat. Coughing, Yang hands the partially drunk drink to her partner. Blake takes it from her, putting it on the table. As she promised, Blake places a kiss on Yang's nose, which makes Yang smile.

"See, that wasn't bad, now was it?" Blake says.

"It still tastes horrible." Yang answers, sticking out her tongue "I hate drinking those."

"I know you do, but you have to. You'll be back to solid foods soon. Just suck it up for now."

Yang pouts again, earning her a kiss to the forehead, and the ruffling of her hair. Yang groans when Blake ruffles her hair, but does nothing else about it. She is still too out of it to care that her partner is messing up her hair.

After Blake is done messing up Yang's hair, Yang lies down on the bed. She put her head on the two pillows that are on the bed, keeping her head elevated. Blake sits down next to her.

"Are you tired?" Blake asks.

Yang nods.

"You had a long day. Take a nap."

Yang closes her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Blake smiles, and places a kiss on Yang's forehead. She takes her book she is reading from off of the table. Taking care of a loopy Yang has proven to be tiring. As she reads, she too drifts off to sleep.

Blake is awoken from her sleep when she hears Yang groaning loudly. She opens her eyes to look at Yang. One of her arms is draped over her eyes, still groaning.

"You okay there Yang?" Blake asks.

"Ugh…my mouth…" Yang moans.

"I'm guess the painkillers are wearing off. Are you still loopy?"

"I don't think so…I'm just in a lot of pain."

"Sit up." Blake grabs what is left of Yang's drink as her partner slowly sits up "Have some more of this as I get the painkillers the doctor gave you. It's best that you have something in your stomach before you take them."

Yang grumbles, but takes the drink. She sips some of it down as Blake gets the painkillers. Her partner hands her the pills. Using the rest of her drink, Yang swallows the pills. She starts to cough and gags slightly from the taste of the drink before setting it down. She then reaches into her mouth and takes out one of the gauze pads.

"Looks like they are still bleeding a bit. Mind getting me some more gauze pads?" Yang asks, taking the rest of the pads in her mouth out.

Blake nods. She grabs some fresh gauze pads for Yang, who takes them and puts them in her mouth. Yang lies back down on the bed, sighing.

"Everything okay?" Blake asks, throwing out the old gauze pads for Yang.

"I guess so. It just sucks that I am in a lot of pain, can't really eat anything, and that there is nothing to do but lie and complain." Yang answers.

"Read a book or something. Sleep, you need it."

"I don't feel like sleep, or reading. Because of all this pain, I can barely think straight. I don't think I would be able to read."

"I could always read something to you."

"Seeing as there is nothing better to do, sure."

Blake picks up her book before sitting down next to Yang. Yang rests her head carefully on Blake's shoulder before her partner starts to read the book

* * *

**hehe, more bumblebee. im dreading the day i need to get my wisdom teeth removed**


End file.
